Under the Moon
by leighann415
Summary: Niles plans to write a love letter to Daphne, but it goes unfinished...so, can he get the courage to profess his feelings? Birthday story for Andrea (iloveromance)! *hugs*


**Author's Note**: This is a birthday story for Andrea (iloveromance)! Thanks for the amazing friendship & support! *hugs* I'm so glad we're friends. Hope you like this story! This idea came to me a bit ago, so I decided to turn it into a birthday present. I know it may sound a bit repetitive too, but it's what I came up with. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Niles sat on Frasier's sofa, feeling depressed as ever. Maris had gone to Europe again. Which was nothing new, really, but she didn't even tell him she was going. He found out from Marta that she just left. He decided to go over to Frasier's for something to do. He found the apartment unoccupied, however, except for Daphne, and Eddie. Daphne was presently in the kitchen, cleaning up the dinner dishes. Niles came after dinner, such as it was. With Maris gone, it was hard to eat. Not that he really missed her, but he couldn't help but feel depressed.

And there was Daphne, singing in the kitchen, pleasantly, as though everything was alright in the world. Niles knew he should tell her how he felt about her, but he just couldn't work up the courage to say the words. Now would be the perfect time, with just the two of them alone. The thought almost put a smile on his face.

Suddenly, he made a plan. He would write a letter to Daphne, and pour out his heart to her on the page. And whatever happened after that, then at least she'd know.

He went over to Frasier's desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. Frasier had stationary, but he always fussed if somebody used it, because it was monogramed. So he took a plain sheet of notebook paper.

He didn't know how to begin. The thought of Daphne reading this letter scared him. He was suddenly to the point of hyperventilating, but he caught himself. But somehow, he found the words.

_Dear Daphne,_

_ This letter is difficult for me to write. I don't even know where or how to begin, but to just tell you right out what's in my heart. Ever since I met you…_

Niles stopped for a minute, when he heard something running toward him. Just as he thought, it was Eddie. He jumped up on the couch next to Niles, and suddenly, snatched the paper right out of his hands.

Niles gasped, "Get back here, you little mutt!" Eddie didn't listen, however, and ran straight to the kitchen where Daphne was.

Niles followed, but gingerly. He didn't want Daphne to discover what he was up to.

"Why, Eddie, what have you got there?" Daphne went and took his letter from Eddie's mouth. Niles decided it was a good a time as any to announce his presence. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, Dr. Crane. It seems as if Eddie took this from somebody. Would it be yours?"

Niles looked from his feet, right into Daphne's heart. So what if he didn't finish writing it? "Yes, Daphne. I was in the middle of writing it when Eddie came along."

"May I read what it says?" Daphne knew how Dr. Crane valued his privacy.

"Y-yes, please do, considering…it's yours."

Daphne gasped. Dr. Crane was writing her a letter? "What do you mean?"

Niles took a deep breath, and suddenly found his courage. "I wanted to write you a letter to tell you how much you mean to me. You are a living angel. You take care of this household. Every fiber of your being is dedicated to helping others. What I was trying to say in that letter was, I'm in love with you, Daphne. It doesn't matter whether or not you reciprocate my feelings, but I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. Ever since I first met you, in fact. Please, Daphne, listen with your heart and see if you can find my soul in there."

Daphne couldn't believe her ears. Was Dr. Crane really telling her he loved her? And what was that he said, she was an angel? She had never heard such beautiful words. They couldn't even rival Shakespeare, or the many operas the Crane boys were so fond of. She did admit that maybe she had feelings for him. Maybe from the beginning, like he said. But there was one thing standing in their way…

"Dr. Crane…I don't know what to say. Those were some of the most beautiful words I've ever heard. But aren't you forgetting something? What about Mrs. Crane?"

Niles took her hands in his then, and motioned out towards the balcony. "Come out to the balcony with me for a minute. Looks like there's a full moon."

Daphne couldn't help but follow him out to the balcony. She never tired of the view out here. It was early Fall, so it was still rather warm. But she couldn't help but shiver anyway. The feeling of being out here with Dr. Crane was overwhelming.

"You're shivering, Daphne. Take my jacket." He handed her his jacket in a gesture that she'll never forget. It felt right around her arms.

"Now, about Maris…I'm afraid that we won't be together much longer. She went off roaming around Europe again, and from what she's said over the phone, she doesn't want to come back. I think it's over between us. I won't follow her."

It was Daphne's turn to take his hands into hers. "Oh, Dr. Crane…I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

"Please, can you call me Niles? I know it's an odd name, but I've lived with it all my life."

Daphne smiled. "Ok…Niles." The name felt foreign on her lips, but she knew in her heart that she would be speaking it for the rest of her life. Suddenly, she wanted to give her answer to his proclamation.

"Niles, it feels so right being out here, with you. I think I do care for you, a great deal. Me heart is saying to jump in and say go with you. As soon as Mrs. Crane ends things with you, I'll be waiting."

Niles felt light-hearted then, and he couldn't help but pick Daphne up and swing her around. "Oh, Daphne. I've waited so long to hear those words!"

After that, they just stood and looked at the moon for a while. Then Niles said, "Have you seen _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

Daphne smiled. "Of course. It's one of me favorite Christmas movies."

"Well, you know the part where George says he'd lassos the moon and bring it down for Mary? I'd do the same for you, Miss Daphne Moon. With the last name Moon, you should own it."

Daphne couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh, Niles, that's so sweet. I promise, when Christmastime comes around, we'll have to watch that together. I think we were made for each other, Niles Crane."

Niles and Daphne stood together out on Frasier's balcony, just watching the moon. Suddenly, a shooting star darting across the landscape. Daphne gasped. "Did you see that? It was so pretty!"

"Mmm," Niles said. "I think all our wishes will come true." Niles leaned in for a kiss then.

They were so busy enjoying themselves on the balcony that they didn't hear Frasier and Martin come home from the restaurant. Martin was grumbling like normal.

"I wish you would've let me pay, Frase. You know I'm not poor!"

"Well, Dad, you can do it the next time, how about that?"

Suddenly, Eddie came barking towards them. Martin stooped down to pat him. "There's my boy!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Sure, be nice to him and not your own son."

"Oh, Frase. You know I love you too."

Eddie continued to bark impatiently. "What's the matter, boy?" He lead them both out in the living room, where they could see Niles and Daphne, still in each other's arms. Martin smiled. "What happened while we were gone?"

Niles' unfinished love letter lay scattered on the coffee table. Martin picked it up.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Nothing, son. Seems like your brother finally found the courage to profess his feelings to Daphne. Let's leave them be for now."

Frasier started to go out to the balcony. "Is he crazy? What about Maris? She'll be furious!"

"Don't, Frasier. Don't rub your nose into it now." He bent down to pet Eddie again. "You deserve a reward! You had a hand, or paw, in this, didn't you, Eddie?" Eddie just wagged his tail excitedly.

"Night, Frase. I'm going to bed." Martin hobbled off, with Eddie close behind.

"Goodnight, Dad." Frasier shook his head, but then he decided he would be happy for the situation. If Niles finally found his words, then who was he to begrudge Niles the woman of his dreams? He smiled to himself as he planned what he would tell Niles in the morning. Things were certainly looking up for his little brother.

**The End**


End file.
